


Shameless Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title says it all. It's unrefined, as I'm rusty with explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	Shameless Smut

They didn't have sex immediately. Not for lack of trying, certainly not from lack of desire to. The first night was a celebration like none of them have had before. They barely made it to bed, made out, rutted and touched and tasted, but they were too exhausted to fuck.

The next day they were hungover, and Dean was determined to stay in bed and not get up for anything. Cas was content to lay there and hold him, they alternated between comfortable silence, and tender words, too grateful for what they had to be embarrassed or afraid to sound corny.

Eventually they got up, and the day sort of passed in a pleasant blur of domestic bliss.

So tonight had to be the night. Dean dutifully avoided any alcohol, claiming he didn't want to get whiskey dick. At that admission, Cas set down his beer and tried and failed to act cool, by any stretch of the word. When the hand he'd placed on Dean's thigh wandered too close to his crotch, Sam "ahem"d and they promptly excused themselves to Dean's room, which was now also Castiel's. his own now more of a study than anything.

The moment the door closed Cas all but shoved Dean against the door, and kissed him like his life depended on it. They began to undress each other right then and there, Cas had his palm on Dean's dick when the other man placed a hand on his wrist.

"Mhhm-Cas wait. Hang on a sec." With Herculean effort, the former angel tore his eyes from Dean's cockhead that was peeking from the hem of his briefs.

"Yes, Dean?" He sounded utterly debauched, his gruffer than usual voice going right to Dean's dick.

"Soundproof spell. In-" Dean groaned as Cas mouthed his neck. "I-In the top drawer at the back. I copied it off of Rowena's book while you and Sam and Eileen were at the store."

Cas didn't immediately leave, this was happening, they were finally fucking, whenever he'd dared to let himself fantasize, they did so quickly, messily, discreetly. So Dean's admission had him smile against his neck, where he brazenly trailed his tongue along, before tearing himself from Dean and made his way to the drawer.

He'd never read, and cast a spell so quickly.

Now sure that they wouldn't be heard, they all but collided back together. Undressed fully, and tumbled onto Dean's bed. Castiel wasted no time in draping himself over Dean, touching and mouthing every inch he could reach, relishing in the unrestrained sounds falling out of Dean's lips. He dragged his blunt fingernails over Dean's sides as he positioned himself over the man's flush dick. He kissed from the base to the tip like it was the most sacred thing he's ever handled. Once he was satisfied he'd thoroughly worshiped him, he put the cockhead in his mouth and sucked roughly. Dean keened and he could feel the precum spurt hotly into his mouth. His sucking became all but frantic, and Dean sputtered incoherently.

"Oh. Oh that's so- fuck." He didn't last very long after that. Cas held him in his mouth, mapping every ridge and vein with his tongue until Dean pulled him up for a bruising kiss. His own cock was twitching heavily between them and then, sputtered out what felt like the most intense orgasm he's ever had. An almost animalistic groan escaped him and Dean's dick twitched feebly at the sound.

"Fuck." Cas was genuinely upset with himself, it must have shown on his face because Dean immediately cupped his face and pecked his lips several times. "Babe, it's okay. That was- that was awesome. Holy fucking shit that was awesome."

"I've finally come to regret my humanity," Cas grumbled dryly. "If I still had grace, I would reactivate myself and fucked you until you'd had enough, right at the brink of too much."

Dean audibly gulped, still getting used to Cas' brutal bluntness. Now that he knew, now that they both knew, Castiel would whisper the filthiest sentences in his ear while they sat in Dean's man cave to watch movies.

"I can wait." He licked his lips. "I'm willing to go as close to that as our dick's will allow." They stayed like that for a beat, hands caressing idly as Cas buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck. He used the closest available article of discarded clothes to wipe themselves as best they could. Once again laying in comfortable silence. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
